Here comes the son
by ablanca07
Summary: What if Jess never appeared on the show until season 6 and was Luke's son? How would that change the story? Starts on season 6 episode one.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Another story that has been in my head. I hope I can put it exactly how I'm imagining it.

Plot: What if Jess never appeared on the show until season 6 and was Luke's son? How would that change the story? Starts on season 6 episode one.

Chapter One: Hold Hands and Skip

It was a busy day at Luke's. And he was starting to get annoyed with everyone asking about the engagement. So what if he didn't propose. He at least was engaged to the woman he loved. He saw a young man in his 20's step into the diner.

LUKE: Sit down I'll be with ya in a minute

He sat on the counter and asked

JESS: I'm looking for Luke Danes

LUKE: I'm not interested

JESS: You don't even know what I'm asking

LUKE: Fine what do you want?

The guy looks around and cleared his throat "I'm Jess"

LUKE: Great did you just want to tell me your name cause now I know. What can I get you?

JESS: I'm your son

Luke held onto the counter in complete surprise

LUKE: What?

JESS: I'm your son.

LUKE: Cesar I'll be back, come on

Jess followed him till they ended up upstairs. He noticed how small it seemed.

JESS: You live here?

He knew his living arrangements weren't the Hilton or anything. But now he grew an appreciation of sharing the room on top of the publishing house with three other guys.

LUKE: Yeah I do. That isn't the point. I can't be your father

Jess takes out a folded out paper from his back pocket.

JESS: That's not what my birth certificate says

Luke looked over the paper it said

Name: Jess Danes

Date: February 14, 1984

Time: 7:08 am

Mother: Rachel McAdams

Father: Luke Danes

He didn't even bother to read the entire paper. He went straight to his fridge and took out a beer while he sat down on his kitchen table. He had a kid with Rachel. All these questions raced his mind like why didn't she say anything when she came back.

LUKE: Your my...

JESS: Son. Accepting is the first step or at least that's what's my rehab counselor told me...I'm kidding I haven't been to rehab...yet

LUKE: Should I hug you?

JESS: Look I'm not looking for us to hold hands and skip. I wouldn't have even came at all. Except I do need something

LUKE: You need money?

JESS: I use to, that step has been crossed. I um...

Jess sat across from him. He had a harder time saying this than admitting he was his son.

JESS: I've been recently diagnosed with kidney cancer. And well they've removed one. But now this one is failing too. And I've been on the waiting list. I would need a transplant from the same blood type. Which is where you come in

Next Chapter: Luke tells Lorelai about his son.

Authors: I'm not a doctor so I'm trying here. I promise this story won't be too sad. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. I wasn't sure if people would like this story at all. For its one sad note. But like I said it won't be sad! And it might not go in exact order of the episodes. It kind will fast forward a bit. But that's the point of a rewrite right?

Luke readjusted his cap.

Luke: I...uh..yeah. We can do that.

Jess: okay

Luke begins to think that he needs to tell Lorelai before all the customers down stairs tells her. This should come from him right? Right? But she is fighting with Rory maybe it's not the right time.

Luke: Where are you staying? dragonfly?

Jess looks at him confused.

Jess: Chasing the dragon?

Luke: I meant (clears his throat) are you staying at the dragonfly inn?

Jess: um nah I have an apartment in Hartford.

Luke: Good...I mean you should stay here.

Jess: Here? In Stars Hollow?

Luke: I'm going to be staying with my fiance anyways and I need help here at the diner.

Jess: Thanks but I have a job.

Luke: I know but you could...

Jess: Luke you don't have to take me in really. I'm all grown up. I don't need a daddy.

Luke: But I would like it, I mean do you have roomates?

Jess: Well yeah. I guess being alone could be nicer.

Jess begins to think that he hasn't told his coworkers about his condition and hiding it has become a hassle. It couldn't hurt. I mean rent free.

Luke: Then it's settled your staying here.

Jess: Okay

Luke gets up knowing that he needs to tell Lorelai.

Luke: Well you should go see the town. I need to get something.

Jess: Your kicking me out already?

Luke: No I mean I'll be back.

Luke leaves the apartment in a hurry to get to Lorelai before anyone else. Jess looks over the Window to take a look at the town and watched Luke running. He smirks.

Luke arrived at the dragonfly dripping in sweat. From running or nervousness. He reaches the reception desk with Michel.

Michel: Is sweating something you do often? Because you do it really well. (disgusted) please don't touch anything.

Luke: Lorelai I need...

Michel: She's in the the barn with the horses. Your home I presume.

Luke turns around and heads to the barn. Lorelai is signing off some hay.

Lorelai: you can never have to much hay right? (she notices Luke)

Hiya! You okay? You look a little flustered? What did Taylor do now?

Luke: I need to talk to you

Lorelai: Oh no are you rethinking the engagement I knew the zima was pushing you off the cliff

Luke: I...uh..he...

Lorelai: Sentences honey this is why I say we should ditch the tea and go for the coffee. Go for gold.

Luke: I have son.

Lorelai: You have a what?

Luke: Here

He handed her the birth certificate that he never returned to Jess. She looked over it. And she felt the words were becoming blurry.

Lorelai: You have a son?! Is this real? How do we know he isn't lying? Why didn't Rachel say anything? She came. I met her. We had more than one conversation.

Luke: I don't know. This is so typical of her too. But he is going to stay here and I'm going to rectify this situation

Lorelai: Wow he's staying? Is that what he needed a place to crash?

Luke: He needed a little bit more than a place to crash.

Rory arrived at the pub, Logans usual hang out. This whole second boyfriend thing was very new to her. She was with Dean for more than five years well on and off so she's not sure if it's entirety it should be counted five.

Logan: Ace come join us were celebrating!

She walked over to the table. As she sat down she asked

Rory: What are we celebrating?

Colin: Logan here has yet again walked away Scott free from the law.

Rory: What?

Logan: For the Yacht thing. I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to your court.

Rory: Its okay...so no community service?

Logan: None

Finn: This man is a god. Well more Jesus Christ. He can be my son.

Colin: does that make me Mary?

Rory sat there watching as they ordered another round and said cheers. And part of her had a pang of jealousy of Logan getting off and her getting 300 hours. It was her first crazy stunt. And his billionth. She knew it was her idea and that she should get the blame. But this felt completely unfair. She took the next beer and gave it a nice chug. And her mother not even showing up. This had to be the worst day.

Luke entered the apartment with Lorelai.

Luke: Jess?

They looked around and he was nowhere to be seen.

Lorelai: Is this some sort of late April fools jokes? Did you imagine him?

Luke: I didn't imagine him.

Jess came from the restroom.

Jess: Your back.

Luke: uh yeah Jess this is my fiance Lorelai

Jess: Huh

Lorelai: It's very nice meet you

Jess: You too

Lorelai: So I heard your going to be pouring my coffee

Jess: Let's hope I know how to make it

Lorelai: (Looks at Luke frantic) he's kidding right?

Jess smirks.

Lorelai: Well we will see you later.

Jess: Okay

Luke and Lorelai head to the hallway.

Lorelai: Wow he has the grunting down and you were right he looks like you. He could play you in the remake movie of us. And of course playing me would be...

For a moment the news of Luke finding out he had a kid overshadowed the fact that her own kid wasn't speaking to her. Lorelai clears her throat.

Lorelai: So how sick is he?

Jess was putting up the chairs on the table and wipping down the counter. He hears the bell on the door ring.

Jess: Were closed.

Rory: Oh.

He turns around and they look at each other. They both kind of felt like they had known each maybe in another life Rory thought.

Rory: Is Luke here?

Jess: Nah he's out with his fiance

Rory: his?

The words rang in her ears. They got engaged. Her mom got engaged and she had no idea.

Jess: You want coffee or something?

Rory: coffee sounds great right about now

Jess: okay

She sat on the counter and watched him pour it. Wondering who he was.

Rory: You look familiar.

Jess: I might look like Luke. We just had a very maury moment together.

Rory: he's your dad?

Jess: yep

Rory: Wow Luke has a son and my moms engaged. A lot has changed.

Jess: Your mom's Lorelai?

Rory: Yeah

Jess: You didn't know she was engaged

Rory: Were not really talking at the moment.

Jess: Ah.

Rory: So how does it feel to be reunited with your dad?

Jess: how does it feel not talking to your mom?

This guy had some nerve. But be had some eyes. You could kind of drown yourself in them.

Rory: I've been sitting here and I don't even know your name.

Jess: It's Jess and yours?

Rory: Rory it's short for Lorelai actually

Jess: How is Rory short for Lorelai?

Rory: are you making fun of my name?

Jess: maybe what are you going to do about it?

Rory: Leave (she gets off the counter seat)

Jess: Oh come on don't go

Something about the way he said it filled her with butterflies. And then he smirked. Was she blushing?

Rory: Well Luke's is closed.

Jess: I can feed you.

Rory: That's a great offer but I have a long drive ahead.

Jess: To?

Rory: Hartford

Jess: I live in Hartford that isn't far at all.

Rory: Yeah but it's late.

Jess: Okay.

She grabbed the order pad that was next to the cash register and wrote her number.

Rory: bye Jess

She walked out the door and felt extremely weird. Did she just flirt? Did she just leave her number? Oh god was this crossing line?

Next Chapter: Sookie's baptism.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I got asked if Rachel will be popping up and I'd love to keep it as a surprise cause I'm not sure I have this story all in my head. I just want to translate it perfectly. I love that you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing. Please continue to review! :)

Chapter 3: Foster Homes

Rory sat in the pool house bored out of her mind watching TV. She wasn't use to having so much free time. Even with her community service the hours felt long. There was only so much entertainment of dinner and movies and the pub. She looked over at her phone on the counter. She had never felt it so quiet. He never called. Never texted. Nothing. She felt embarrassed giving Jess her number when he didn't even use it.

Her phone rang and she ran to it. The counter felt farther than ever.

Rory: Hello?

And then she heard the familiar giggle it was Sookie.

-break-

Jess was at work in Truncheon organizing some papers that were going to be sent to the printer. His coworker came up to him.

Matt: Hey where have you been?

Jess: Oh I moved remember and a night time job

Matt: Where?

Jess: Stars Hollow

Matt: (scoffs) what? Why?

Jess: (shrugs) just

Matt: You know I wouldn't know anything about you if it wasn't for your writing

Jess: and I wouldn't know anything about you except for your talking.

Matt rolls his eyes and walks away.

Jess wasn't feeling much to talk. He felt bad. He hadn't called her. He couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't get close to her if he did what if something happened to him. It would be fair. But he couldn't stop remembering her.

-Break-

Lorelai was livid how dare Rory change her number and not say a word. She walked into the inn kitchen. She went to pour herself coffee. And is startled by Sookie

Sookie: (giggles) did I tell you Rory said yes?

Rory?...she gave sookie her new number but not her. This fight seemed to be growing bigger and stronger.

Lorelai: You were able to talk to her.

Sookie: Well it was hard she is one hard cookie to get a hold of but Emily gave me her number.

Somehow knowing Rory didn't give it to her gave her a sign of relief but still she felt so sad. She didn't have her number.

-Break-

Rory went over to Lanes house. She needed some desperate best friend time. And they sat on the bed.

Lane: So how's Logan?

Rory: Oh um he's good. Traveling.

Lane: That must be exciting, Zach never wants to travel again.

Rory: Yeah it is. But it seems like Stars Hollow has becoming pretty exciting itself. I mean Luke has a son.

Lane: You met Jess?

Rory: Yeah for the coffee fix

Lane: Of course

Rory: So what's he like? I mean do you know anything about him.

Lane: Well you met him. He's the same with everyone very one word but his shirts have some great bands. So music taste perfect.

Rory: right.

-Break-

The baptism day came and the ceremony was exactly how she expected with her mother's cold shoulder. She walked through the town before she drove back to Hartford. She reached the bridge and he was there. She turned immediately. Hoping her cheeks weren't red.

Jess: Hey

She turns back around.

Rory: Hey. I um... I didn't know you were here I can go.

Jess: You want to sit.

As if she had no control of her movements she watched herself sit next to him. What was it that he had that made her mesmerized.

Rory: What are you reading?

Jess: nothing

She looked over.

Rory: You like Hemingway why?

Jess: You read?

Rory: Well I use to I haven't had much time.

That was lie. She had so much spare time why hadn't she read.

Jess: Huh

She bit her lip.

Rory: Have you been to Andrews?

Jess: Nah

Rory: We should go you'd like it. His selection isn't that bad.

Jess: How do you know what I like?

Rory: Well I don't.

He gets up.

Jess: Come on let's go

She smiled and they walked off.

-Break-

Rory had talked a lot. Filling in the gaps of his non talking nature. She had told him all about the baptism and why she wasn't talking to her mother. In a short hour it seemed she had spilled all her beans.

Rory: So my time is just community service.

Jess: picking trash was my least favorite

Rory: you've done community service?

Jess: there's was lots of it in juvie.

Rory: You were in juvie? Why?

Jess: I stole my foster parents care well technically just a joy ride.

Rory: So foster home?

Jess: Foster homes.

Rory: So you never met your mom.

Jess: Nah. The hospital records just say that she left didn't even check out.

Rory: So after all these years why find Luke now?

Jess: Well...

He was about to tell her that he had cancer. But her phone rang and she excused herself.

Rory: Hello?

Logan: Hey ace miss me yet?

Rory: Hey um yeah

Logan: I'm at the airport meet me here.

Rory: You need a ride from the airport?

Logan: No I just bought us tickets to new York. You have 30 minutes to get here. Dont pack. We'll shop much more irresponsible.

Of course irresponsible. Rory thought. His spontaneous was something she loved but right now it felt too out of the blue.

Rory: But you just came from traveling with your dad

Logan: and that's why I need a much better trip with you ace.

She bit her lip and looked over at Jess. Who had proceeded to stand against a wall reading the book from his back pocket. And although that made her weak in the knees. Hearing Logan made something click her boyfriend was on the phone. She needed to focus.

Logan: Ace?

Rory: I'll be right there.

She hung up the phone.

Rory: I have to go.

Jess: okay.

Rory: This was..nice.

He nods as she walks away.

Next Chapter: Rory's 21st birthday


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Wow 16 follows thanks so much! Hope you guys like this following chapter! :) I suck at feelings. So hope dialogue is better.

Chapter 4: Jess and Rory. What?

Lorelai was sipping on some coffee at Luke's.

Luke: So are we going to go?

Lorelai: of course we are going to go. How I'm going to make it through the evening I have no idea.

Luke: Well there is always the fancy liquor

Kirk comes carrying some mail.

Kirk: You really need to change your address to the historical one Luke I couldn't figure out this was for you.

Luke: You mean the name didn't tip you off?

He places the mail on the counter.

Kirk: Well maybe yours but not Jess.

Lorelai notices in the mail an invitation to Rorys party. She would remember what it looks like because she had studied it looked over it so many times since it had arrived at her house. Why would Rory send another invitation to Luke. Then she looks closer that doesn't say Luke. It's for Jess! As she held it up Kirk said.

Kirk: isn't that an invitation to Rorys birthday party? Because the whole town is wondering when we were going to get ours

Luke: Not now Kirk

Lorelai: This is addressed to Jess. Why is she sending this to him? How does she know him?

Lorelai goes up the stairs.

Luke: Lorelai wait. Lorelai!

Lorelai enters the apartment and finds him reading

Lorelai: How do you know my daughter?

Jess: What?

Lorelai: My daughter she sent you this why?

Jess grabs the mail. And smirks. He didn't know he had made an impression.

Jess: Just.

Lorelai: Just what? When did you meet?!

Jess: Relax she came had coffee it was nothing.

Lorelai: My daughter wouldn't send an invitation for coffee.

Jess: Well maybe she is her mother's daughter

Lorelai: Well what did you talk about did she ask about me?

Jess: No

Lorelai: She didn't. So she still doesn't know I'm engaged

Jess: Well

Lorelai: You told her I'm engaged why?!

Jess: I didn't know it was some big secret

Luke: I didn't know it was either

Lorelai: It's not. It's just I was supposed to tell her

Jess: But your not speaking

Lorelai: I was supposed to tell her when we were speaking and how do you know we're not speaking. Boy that must have been some excellent cup

Jess: Well you seem to think so.

Lorelai rolls her eyes.

Lorelai: That's not the point. Are you going to go?

Jess: Maybe

Lorelai: you have to go

Jess: I don't have to do anything

-Break-

Rory looked around her party and couldn't recognize anyone. Every DAR woman seemed the same. Logan had yet to show up. Maybe it was her fault for never saying her birthday or why didn't he ever ask?

Rory: Can I have another I can taste my death by a sip?

The bartender hands her a Rory. She hears her name and turns around.

Rory: Jess?... You came?

He smirked.

Jess: How's the birthday?

Rory: awful. A priest talked about my virtue

Jess: Your?

Rory: I've been moved to the main house.

Jess: Because of your virtue?

Rory: Yes apparently I have to buy many sweaters

Jess: Rory how many drinks have you had your not making any sense

Rory: Come on.

She grabbed a bottle from the bartender. And blindy Jess followed. They head to Lorelai's old room.

Jess: Is this your room?

Rory: No this is my mom's old room. But it has a balcony.

Jess: Huh. Shall we?

Rory smiles

Rory: We shall!

She opened the Window to the balcony and steps out.

Rory: I have a game

Jess: A game?

Rory: Its my birthday so you have to do whatever I say

Jess: I didn't know those were the rules

Rory: Well they are so...we get to ask any question we want but we have to...take swing

Jess: of tequila?

Rory: I didn't know what I was grabbing

He smirks.

-Breaks-

Lorelai looks around the party. And she had encountered Lane and Paris but no Rory. She assumed she was with Logan because he was nowhere to be found either. She is startled by her mother.

Emily: Lorelai have you seen Rory?

Lorelai: I don't know the drink or the person

Emily: Lorelai this is serious

Lorelai: No I have not seen Rory. Would've thought you would know where she is.

Emily: I haven't been able to find her and we need to cut the cake.

Lorelai: I guess I can help you look mother

Emily: honestly the manners of that girl leaving her guests unattended

Emily walks away and all Lorelai can think is what guest were Rory's? She walks up the stairs and begins looking.

-Break-

Rory had never been this drunk. But that's the point of the twenty first birthday party right? She kept taking drinks out of the bottle first it was for curiosity of wanted to know Jess and asking every question she could but then it started being for liquid courage to be around him. They sat on the balcony in opposite ends. Their legs touching against another. The more she got to know him the more she enjoyed his company. He took a swing

Jess: So do you regret quitting Yale?

She didn't expect that question.

Rory: Um no it was the right thing for me at the time.

Jess: I mean I've seen your room I've met your mother you just don't seem like this is your lifestyle.

Rory: Well maybe you don't know me.

Jess: Or maybe I know you better than yourself

Rory didn't want to talk about Yale. It was ruining the mood the moment the everything. She stood up.

Rory: Come on let's dance

Jess: What? you can barely stand.

She hands him her hand so he can get up.

Jess: You know you can barley hear the music.

Rory: Its my birthday will you just shut up and dance with me.

Jess: You Gilmores really take birthdays seriously

He put his arms around her waist and hers on his neck. She rested herself against his forehead. His touch made her weak.

Jess: Rory?

Rory: Yeah?

She could feel it he was going to kiss her. She thought of pulling away but couldn't. While he thought this was the moment to tell her about his sickness. She leaned in to kiss him and then they heard the door.

Lorelai: Rory!?

Next Chapter: Jess finds out about Logan and Rory finds out the secret Jess has been telling her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Well I'd rather Jess than Logan.

Rory stumbled from the balcony to her mom running to hug her.

Rory: Mom! I'm so sorry!

Lorelai: Sweets it's okay.

Rory: I was all mixed up. This whole thing is dumb. I'm not supposed to be here. We are supposed to be in Atlanta I don't want to be here. Please let me go home.

Lorelai: Rory I...

Rory: I shouldn't have left school I overreacted I was overly sensitive. I'll go back. Just please take me out of the main house.

She sobbed on Lorelai shoulder and Lorelai squeezed her.

Lorelai: Let's go home.

Lorelai looked over at Jess who gave her a half smile and proceeded to walk away. Lorelai held on to Rory to help her walk down the stairs and away from the other guests.

-Break-

Jess finished smoking a cigarette before he left the balcony then he overheard a voice.

Logan: Ace sorry I'm late.

Jess looked over to the doorway.

Logan: Im sorry. Your not Rory.

Jess: Nope

Logan extended his hand.

Logan: I'm Logan.

Jess: Huh.

Logan: Have you seen Rory?

Jess: Maybe

Logan: Well if you do can you tell her that her boyfriend is extremely sorry that he's late. And hopes she could forgive him.

Jess didn't repond as blonde boy toy walked away.

Logan: by the way be careful the Gilmores don't see you smoking.

Rory had a boyfriend. This whole time Rory had a god damn boyfriend. She gave him, his number. She invited him, here. Why? Why would she do that? Did she take him on as a community service work something to feel sorry for?

-Break-

Lorelai laid Rory in the back seat of Luke's trunk. She had fallen fast asleep. Emily came out of the house

Emily: Where are you going?

Lorelai: Rory is going home.

Emily: This is her home.

Lorelai: No mom it isn't and you know it. I'm sorry about your guests but my kid has finally seen that she doesn't belong here.

Emily: Why? Why doesn't she belong here?

Lorelai: Because she is her mother's daughter.

-Break-

Luke and Lorelai sat on the kitchen table.

Luke: So she's asleep?

Lorelai: You saw her in the car. She's way past the point of wasted.

Luke: And you said you found her with Jess

Lorelai: I didn't just find her with Jess it seemed like they were about to...

Luke: about to what?

Lorelai: Kiss. They were really close.

Luke: Kiss? I think that's great.

Lorelai: You do?

Luke: Well I'd rather Jess than Logan. Did you even see him at the party?

Lorelai: Well no but...

Luke: But what?

Lorelai: I mean does she even know anything about Jess

Luke: Well I'm sure they talked

Lorelai: No I mean about his sickness. Does she know that there is a major possibility that he may not live.

Luke: We don't know that

Lorelai: Luke I know he is your son. And I know your going to donate him what he needs but what if that doesn't help.

Luke: Right now Lorelai I don't think your helping.

Rory stood by the doorway of her room overhearing the couple. She wanted to get a cup of water but found herself unable to move. What did her mom mean that Jess was sick? A tear ran down her face maybe it was her emotions or the tequila not letting her control her emotions. The Window knocks. It's...

Jess: Hey

Rory: Your sick?

Jess: and you have a boyfriend.


End file.
